


I Forgive You

by Surprisingly_Uncomfortable



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tessy, Timecock, best enemies, doctor who - Freeform, missy - Freeform, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surprisingly_Uncomfortable/pseuds/Surprisingly_Uncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R for sadness - non con Triggers  and graphic injury descriptions.</p><p>He does fire.</p><p>And she does fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

She had, very literally, fallen out of the sky.

Back in Time, to him. Always to him.

The One Who Chose Her.

He holds her in his arms now, the scent of her life and her wounds floating up to his so sensitive Gallifreyan nostrils, his hearts aching for what he sees and knows, for the hatred of Self that has now outshone everything else he has ever felt, save for this love here. Charred flesh and exposed bones lift a delicate aroma of her pain, and there is no more witty tongue or sly turn of a phrase. All she knows is suffering now, and the precious closeness of his arms.

The closest she can remember to a feeling of pain so great, was yet before, inflicted by this man.

No. Not this man. Never this man.

She forces her mind in her last moments to transfer that status to another event, something that had happened to her when she had been degraded and dying, forced through the Time Lock and of course it was to save him. Of course. The great motivator at the heart of it all, always.

His legs forced apart and the brutality was almost sublime, as rape swelled the agony of the already miserable creature who had fallen at the feet of the Council … Rassilon’s hatred had taken it’s most primal and perhaps ancient form, showing the Beast that had walked in those hearts. Once noble. But Koschei had died in snarling anguish, still … still looking around.

Wondering.

Wondering where his Savior was.

Not realizing .. that man had died.

Oh, it wasn’t good to look back in anger. It wasn’t good to look forward in it either. And she gasped, as her ravaged body tensed and arched, her once clear blue eyes now muddied by blood strained to see his face. Oh god, his face. That beautiful tenderness of who he was in this Incarnation, the One Who Loved Her.

She had come to him to die.

Tears were flooding down Ten’s face in a deluge that made him blind as well as helpless, and he said all the right things, tried all the last resorts, regeneration energy pumped into her to the point that he staggered, panting, gravely weakened. But it was not even close to what was called for.

What the Other had done to her was something past the mortal coil. Her hearts had been plucked of their joy on a level that there was no mending,and she yearned for death. No … no .. she yearned for peace, but more than that .. she ached for .. something other than the horror that had come of them.

What he had become.

He had fired the blast at her, after a few fumbling attempts. Murdered her at Clara’s behest. His face stern and angry and there was no mercy there, there was no pity, and there was no love left in those frigid and glacial eyes. It was all for another now. The Doctor’s love for a human woman had evolved into what the Master had always feared : he had become a Stranger.

Ten was murmuring to her, kissing her, gasping through his tears, cradling her, struggling to ease her pain at least with the strongest narcotics he could locate for this, morphine in massive doses, anything, anything to make her stop suffering.

Oh, the hatred.

It became a God this day to the Doctor.

Ten knew a depth of Darkness he had never imagined, and in his self directed rage and disgust, the Valeyard was born.

But they knew nothing of that. And it didn’t matter now.

He had done this to her.

He deserved … whatever in existence was the worst thing ever possible .. he deserved that, and so much more.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He sobbed. “I just don’t understand …how .. Master .. Koschei .. I love you ..I’m so sorry …”

She smiled through smoke stained lips.

A true smile.

Her words were her gift, till they would meet again in some certain Afterlife.

She swallowed.

 

“I forgive you.”


End file.
